Hungry
by Laylinka
Summary: This is a dark take on what if Kozak had killed Lance Strictland that day. The events that follow include relationships with his two accomplices Larry and Gwen. Motives, secret desires, danger and murder ensue. -Dedicated to Robert Downey Jr.'s delightfully evil Dr Kozak.-
1. Chapter 1

Started: Oct. 2012

Finished: May 2013

A/N: Coming to you from a fan that adores Robert Downey Jr.'s acting and loves his almost entirely improvised portrayal of Dr. Kozak in the Shaggy Dog.

(Prologue)

"The transistor, the microchip, the artificial heart," Dr. Kozak said as he readied the syringe. "All footnotes." He injected Lance, his boss, giving him a mirthless smile. In seconds his boss began to shake violently.

"He's going into shock," Gwen said in alarm. "It's the serum. Something's wrong."

"No, this isn't supposed to happen," Larry said desperately. "It's supposed to work, it-"

"Of course it works," Kozak cut him off. "I just didn't give it to him." The two seemed frozen as they watched the horror unfold in front of them. "Lance, Lance, Lance, I'm sorry that I had to do this to you but I couldn't let you take all the credit again. Plus, you're a pig and I hate you. I hate you in so many ways." He turned his eyes to Larry. "Could you hold this for a second?" he asked handing the needle to him. His eyes turned to his female assistant. "Get rid of it, accomplice." Her eyes stayed on Strictland.

"We have to get him to a doctor," she said not really hearing him.

"Gwen, Doctor Lichtman, listen to me." She finally looked to him. "Get rid of the syringe."

"But, is he dead?" she asked.

"He stole my credit for the last time," he deadpanned then stood straight. "Ladies and gentleman," he outstretched his arms. "You're now looking at your new CEO. I hold immortality in the palm of my hand. I will be fabulously insanely and unimaginable wealthy. I'm in control now."

"This was not part of the plan," Larry stated quickly."

"This is totally wrong," said Gwen.

"Of course I'll cut you both in on the profits," Kozak bribed. Larry's mouth hung open wanting to protest further but feeling he should agree as quick and possible and shut up.

"Oh really, ok great," Larry said. Kozak smirked maliciously.

"And you Gwen, is that ok with you?" She breathed out exasperatedly.

"Oh, oh yes," she agreed quickly. After all, this could be much worse. And so the nightmare started.

After Kozak left, Larry approached Gwen. "He can't just kill somebody can he? It will look suspicious won't it?"

"I- I don't know Larry," she answered.

"I mean, it will look suspicious and we are going to be questioned and if we get called to testify in court and if we lie we commit perjury which carries a prison sentence-"

"Stop it. You're blowing things way out of proportion. We are not going to get called to testify. Do us both a favor and relax."

…

During their lunch hour, Larry followed her. They found a place to sit and he motioned for her to lean in close. "I can't believe he thinks he can do this and go on like nothing happened."

"Get real Larry, you know the kind of work we do. This is the worst time for you to grow a

conscience. Just, do as you're told."

"But Gwen-"

"You're already acting suspicious," she shot as she got up and left.

…

Later that afternoon she approached Larry feeling a little guilty about how she treated him earlier. "Look, everything's fine. We still have our jobs and Kozak has what he wants." He scoffed.

"Yeah, he's paying us off."

"Yeah right, he is paying us off," Gwen said quickly. "You should be glad that's all he's doing."

"What do you mean?" asked Larry. Gwen gave him a look and he figured it out.

"No, you don't think…"

"I do so shut up about it already. Be grateful you're still alive."

Two days passed. Larry rushed Gwen into their empty lab hastily. "Here," he handed Gwen the small recorder. "This is a recorder, try to-"

"Hello. Good morning," Dr. Kozak declared as he emerged from the formally thought empty lab. Larry snatched the recorder back hastily and they both froze. "And what a great morning it is," he smiled. "I was in my office then I thought I could use a walk. Check on my two favorite people," he said pointing at them for effect. "I'll be back later." He smiled winking at Gwen then left.

Larry let out a tremendously long breath he'd been holding. He rushed to the door and watched Kozak walk away. He held out the recorder to Gwen.

"Here, here's a recorder. Try to get him to talk about what he did in the lab that day. That way it won't be his word against ours, especially if something should happen to me."

"Larry, stop it. This is ridiculous."

"Is it? Is it? You know it isn't." She took it, putting it in her pants pocket.

A week passes and Larry approaches Gwen. "Where are the cops? Where is the investigation? It's like they swept it under the rug."

"It hasn't even been that long. Those things take time. They're probably swamped."

"I don't want to be questioned. I've never been good at lying. Have you recorded a confession from him yet?

"No."

"Have you even tried?" She sighed. "Gwen, please tell me you're not onboard with this murderous farce."

"You best get onboard," Gwen warned. "Pull yourself together before you make others suspicious."

At some point that day Kozak made his usual rounds and stopped by the lab. "How are you doing today my pets? Guess what? The coroners report said Strictland died of natural causes, meaning we're, not liable, meaning, both of you can relax. There won't be an investigation. But I already knew that. I planned it. We're you nervous? I hope you two weren't that didn't set you both on edge," he said rather unconcerned. Larry gave Gwen a look that told her to use the recorder he gave her and use it now. He put his arms around both their shoulders. "You really are my pets. I'm going to make sure you both are, well, taken care of." Larry shifted nervously under Kozaks' arm. "Now, you're supposed to say, 'thank you Dr. Kozak. Your generosity is much appreciated.'"

"Thanks, um," Gwen began. "Thank you, Dr. Kozak. I appreciate it." He gave her a squeeze and looked to Larry who didn't want to say either. He removed his arm from her shoulders and she let out a breath she was holding. He brought Larry closer. "Come now, all I want is a 'thank you.'"

"Thanks," he said disgruntled, with out looking at him. His eyes turned back to Gwen. He looked her up and down clicking his teeth together then left.

"Tell me you got that on tape," Larry said. "Did you?"

"No, it all happened too fast."

"Fast? What? You have to have it ready at any moment."

"Why?" she asked becoming angry and annoyed. "Larry, why don't you have one? Why aren't you trying to get a confession? Larry sighed. "Do you at least have the tape?"

"Yes," she lied. It lay on top of her dresser at home.

He came in unexpectedly and she was again, ill prepared. "I want to talk to you about Larry."

"What about him?"

"Can he handle it?" He waked up to her as he spoke. She kept her eyes on the floor. "Can he handle this? Our little secret?"

"Yes," she said curtly. He looked at her skeptically. He stepped into her personal space and dusted off the collar of her shirt and smoothed a piece of blond hair that strayed from her ponytail.

"Can he really? I'm not too sure. I know you're always with him so he must talk to you."

She nodded her head. "So, is he a…liability?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No," she lied, keeping her eyes down.

Today was a typical day at work except Larry did not show up. However by lunchtime she heard the horrible truth. The buzz going around the building was that he had got into a car accident last night and died. She couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach that maybe it was planned. Kozak came sauntering into the lab. "I assume you've heard the unfortunate news concerning Larry. I'm really very, sorry," he said indifferently. She looked at him not believing him for one second.

"I need to go home. I feel sick."

"No, no," he said slamming his hand onto the counter. "I can't have an empty lab. I need you here. Besides, I doubt what you have is contagious, he finished smugly." She looked into his dark eyes for a moment.

"A conscience, you're right, a conscience isn't contagious." He chuckled a bit and smiled widely.

"What? You think I had something to do with this?" She looked in awe at his jovial response. He turned to leave. Right before he walked out the door he turned and asked, "We're not going to have a problem are we?" She hesitated for a moment.

"No, no problem," she lied.

"Good." He smiled mirthlessly and left.

Kozak visited her lab at least once a day to check on progress or so he said. There would be little or nothing new to report some days and he always gave her strange long looks. He addressed her professionally but what his eyes said was less then professional and sometimes he got a little too close. Mid morning he came in.

"What have you got for me today?" he asked.

"Same thing as yesterday. I should have the results back by early tomorrow."

"Wonderful."

"Why did you do it?"

"Why? Let's see," he said instantly knowing what she was talking about. He made a face as if he was thinking really hard. "He was weak."

"He was harmless."

"Time bomb."

"He was scared."

"He was a squealer." He walked up to her. "I can always tell who the squealers are. Are you a squealer Gwen?" She looked at him crossly.

"I don't know, am I?

"Not in the way that you mean." He smiled and raised his brows suggestively. She took a breath at his audacity.

"Then why did you involve him from the beginning?"

"Drama."

"Sadist."

"Squealer." He winked and she fumed.

"Bastard." She slapped him. She drew her hands to her mouth as if regretful of her outburst but he swiftly pinned her wrists against the cabinet anyway. She gasped. "I'm sorry, I-" He looked into her green eyes and moved uncomfortably so into her personal space. She averted her eyes from his and watched his lips move as he whispered the word,

"Coward."

"Let go," she said.

"You see all this wrong being done but you won't do a thing about it. You don't want to loose your reputation or your job and you don't want to get hurt. I have you exactly where I want you and it's going to stay that way."


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed with unannounced and often long visitations from Kozak. She had had the recorder on a few times but none of those times did he speak about his treacherous deeds or say anything reprimandable. It was just his presence. The way he'd watch and talk for an unnecessarily long time about the projects.

He apologized for not getting her another lab partner or 'playmate' as he called it.

One morning, an employee poked his head into the lab. "Mr. Kozak wants to see you in his office at 3:30. Her mind wandered as to what it could be about. She went to his office at the appointed time.

"Have a seat."

"No thanks. I'd rather stand."

"I ask you to sit down, you sit down. Now, I have other matters to deal with shortly. Now, have a seat." She did as she was told. "Do you know what came across my desk today?" he asked walking around his desk. "Your letter of resignation. You wouldn't believe how shocked I was." He sat on his desk in front of her. "Want to tell me about that?"

"No, I don't." He took a long frustrated breath.

"Tell me about your resignation," he said as if he wasn't fazed but he was really fuming on the inside.

"Fine. I went through the appropriate channels. I expect proper protocol to be followed." He looked down his nose at her for a few moments.

"Unacceptable. If you leave here, you will not be able to practice bio chemistry, anywhere. If you leave here, I will black ball you. You will never set foot into a lab, again not even for janitorial work. You will not have a future. I will make sure of it." Her mouth hung open, angered to her core at his words. She quickly said the first biting comment that came to her mind.

"You're not a CEO. You're a megalomaniacal inept cruel little man that takes credit for everyone else's work." He chuckled mirthfully.

"No need to insult my height. Now if you would be a good girl and get back to the lab, I have other pressing issues for the day."

He came into the lab during his routine checks. Looming behind her, he inhaled the scent of her hair. "How is the progress coming on the latest tests?"

"Good. Mostly positive."

"Good. Great, one of my favorite answers." He put his head nearly on her shoulder. "And how long before it is done?"

"A day, a day and a half at most."

"Perfect."

"Why? Why can't I leave? I can be easily replaced."

"Nonsense, you're special. You're, actually, a large part of why I'm here right now." He put both hands on her shoulders and squeezed nearly causing her to drop the vials she was holding. "And no, you didn't hear me wrong. I did just give credit where credit was due. Now, put those matters out of your head. I need you focused," he finished and slithered out of the lab. She took in a long breath.

She thought of setting her small recorder to record while she was at work today. She'd keep in in her pocket so when Kozak would come in she'd try to get him to talk about how he murdered Strickland and Larry. She had not wanted to turn him in. She had not wanted any trouble and she was handsomely compensated. However, after Larry's murder and the threat of him black balling her if she left gave her strength that she could get out from under the trap of silence, death and guilt.

She set out to prove him wrong, to prove she wasn't a coward and that he was not in control.

She was nervous and anxious as she waited for him to pay her his daily visit.

"How are the trials coming along?" he asked. She kept her eyes averted like most of the times when he spoke to her.

"Mostly successful, with very few adverse reactions." He nodded.

"And how are you?"

"Fine thanks. I miss Larry though. We were friends."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly but in a way that if you knew him you'd doubt his sincerity and even ability to feel.

"When did you decide to have him killed? Was it before or after I told you he wasn't a liability?"

"Gwen, he was in a car accident. I didn't decide if he was killed or not." She looked at him in awe at him. He had already confessed to her last week before her failed resignation. Now he seemed to completely clam up.

"Why did you bring me and Larry into this? We didn't hate Strictland like you did."

"We had a lot in common, him and I." Kozak stated. "We had many of the same goals. He was a fellow peer. I didn't want him dead."

She looked back at her work again. "But as you killed him you, you told him that he was a pig and you hated him."

"What if I told you Dr. Lichtman, that I disliked you as a person but greatly admired the way you did your job? Do you think I'd be out to kill you too?"

"If you wanted the position of power that I was in." She waited a few moments before continuing. "We spoke about all of this last week. Why won't you talk to me now, about what really happened?"

"All I hear is you putting words in my mouth, to what ends I'm not sure yet but I suggest you stop."

"Or what, you'll kill me too?"

"Suspension with out pay."

"Take back your bribe for my silence?" She became silent realizing she wasn't going to get a thing out of him. It was like he knew somehow. Well, he certainly knew she was mad at him for not letting her resign amongst other, more serious crimes. "What if I spoke and told them," she swallowed knowing she was walking a fine line. "Everything?" she finished. When she looked up he was gone leaving her quite shaky about what she had just threatened him with. No reaction at all seemed to be a very bad sign.

Due to it being lunchtime, the elevators were full. She stood in the back corner and the door opened to let more people on. Kozak pushed his way close to her and then turned his back, seemingly waiting patiently like every one else. She let out a long breath. Then he unexpectedly turned and caught her eye and gave her a mirthless smile. Leaning in close, he whispered in her ear;

"I've had a little time to think about your 'what if' scenario and have come to the conclusion that there are many ways to solve it. A robbery gone wrong, a perfectly executed frame job leading to prison or a mysterious illness. It would be too easy really." The doors opened and she boldly pushed past him. Staying calm, he took her arm and squeezed it painfully. She hissed and went to pry his fingers off her. He tilted his head towards her ear and said in a hushed voice; "No, no, no, shh, shh, shh. Listen to me. Don't ever speak about what happened that day in the lab. I don't want to hear about the weak pathetic Larry. Also, I will not tolerate any more threats on your part. Do I make myself clear?" She tried to remain calm and composed.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good. Enjoy your lunch."

When she was in her car she touched her sore arm and mentally scolded herself. She wished she would've got a taped confession by now. Now he doesn't want her to mention it again and even if she does he'll just deny it. She still thought of defying him and mentioning it again in hopes of him letting something slip and or getting angry enough to say something incrementing.

Then she thought about why she cared so much. She wasn't Strictland's biggest fan. Larry was weak she had to admit but he didn't deserve to be murdered. Then her mind drifted back to Kozak's' words, the unfortunate things that could befall her and she wasn't hungry anymore. She sat and thought some more and before she knew it her lunch hour was over. She took the rest of the day off. She wanted to go somewhere were she could relax. After that she went to a bar and found herself not wanting to go home the later it got.

She begrudgingly went to work that following afternoon. "You were m.i.a. yesterday afternoon." He came in scolding, clearly annoyed. She kept her eyes averted. "I came here to check your progress and my lab was empty." He held out his hands for effect. "I can't have an empty lab. How did you come to the conclusion that you could just skip out?" She couldn't tell him how he had angered her, how much his threat made her literally sick to her stomach. How much she didn't want to come to work anymore. She just wished he'd shut up and leave so she could get some work done. "And then, I find out you were late today." He folded his arms. She rolled her eyes at him. She decided she'd turn her fear and discomfort around onto him and calmly said;

"What? Were you worried I was down at the local police station telling them I was there when you killed Strictland?"

"I insist you stop with the accusations. I wouldn't want to charge you with," he looked down his nose at her, "slander."

"I insist you tell me why you won't let me resign!"

"I suggest you keep your voice down. No need to be unprofessional about it. "You can leave anytime you want to. That choice is completely up to you." She let out a shaky breath at his audacity and his playing dumb at her needing answers and his unexplainable need to have her remain working in this place. She wanted to tell him so many things and taking a long walk off a short pier was one of them. He lingered there and stared at her pointedly. She averted her eyes, willing his molecules to dissipate beside her.

"Get out," she said simply. "Get out so I can work."

"What, you're telling me to leave?" He chuckled and moved closer to her. "I remember when you would only smile and nod. Be a good obedient worker drone, with no questions asked."

"That can change when you involve someone in a murder against their will."

"Not forgetting of course being efficient eye candy as well." He slithered up behind her. Being called obedient eye candy turned her face red.

"Get out," she said again.

"The Gwen I know would never and should never speak to me like that. I need to remind you of your place." He lightly spanked her butt. She stiffened and thought about striking him again. "You should join me for dinner," he invited. She turned with a shocked look on her face.

"My place is having dinner with you? Why would I ever do that?"

"Uh," He looked as if it was a stupid question. "Because I requested it."

"Uh, and you should leave now. because I requested it." She gave him large fake smile. Holding back a laugh, he smiled and licked his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passed with more advances from Kozak and more rejections from her. She left the lab late that evening. She unlocked her door and got inside. Suddenly a man wearing a black ski mask got into the passenger seat. She gasped. He pointed a gun at her. "Drive," he said.

"Do you want my car?" Her voice was shaky. "You can have my car."

"Maybe," he said slightly amused.

"I have money."

"Money? I'm not worried about a lack there of right now."

"This is about," she swallowed hard. "Strictland then? I-I didn't tell anyone." She wiped tears before they fell.

"This about you staying calm and us going for a ride."

They drove for 10 long minutes and she tried to think of a way to get another driver's attention to let them know she was in trouble. She wiped her face more frequently the further out of town they drove. "So this isn't about Strictland then?" She asked again fearfully.

"No, I don't know who you're talking about." She took a breath of relief at least she could rule that out. If it had been about that she'd be dead for sure but know she didn't know. He finally stopped pointing the gun at her. She let out a long shaky breath. They drove 10 more minutes out to a remote area. "Stop, right here's perfect." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He sat sideways with his left arm draped over the back of the seat. Gun in his left hand, phone in his right. He pointed it at her on camera mode. "Mkay, now, take your shirt off." She hesitated.

"What? No."

"Take it off or I'll take it off for you."

"Ok, ok."

"Do it slow. Do it slow," he directed. She removed her shirt revealing a light pink lacy bra.

"Now the bra."

"What?"

"The bra, take it off."

"I'm not taking it off," she said bravely. He put the camera phone on the dash. Reaching into his oversized coat he pulled out a knife.

"I'd really rather you take it off." Her trembling hands took it off her but kept her hands over herself to salvage some dignity. He put the knife away and retrieved the camera. "Do you like your breasts played with?" Her voice was caught in her throat. "Say 'mmm yeah.'" She repeated as she was told. "You do? That's hot. Now take your pants off." Horrified by the request.

"I don't want to do this. Don't do this." He just pointed the gun at her again.

"I don't want to have to make a mess of you. It would be such a waste."

"Could you, could you at least put the camera off?"

"Stop asking questions and do what I told you," he said harder. She complied. "Keep going, that's right, keep going. Now tilt your seat all the way back and run your hands up and down your body," he told her in a low sleazy tone. She did so but also cried making her actions in vain. "Be sexy, touch yourself," She did as she was told. "Touch yourself down there." She covered herself and cried. He sighed and paused the camera. "Look," he began softer. "If you go along with this you're not going to get hurt, ok?" She looked to him trying to discern if he was telling the truth. "Now, come on." She began hesitantly still not knowing what it is he wanted from her. "Yeah just like that." He watched her for awhile. "I got something for you." he went on to say. He took something out of his oversized coat. She was shocked to see it was a vibrator.

He instructed her to disrobe completely and use the device her gave her. He gave her more sleazy lines to repeat. He told her to pleasure herself till she reached orgasm while keeping the camera on her the entire time. No matter how full of apprehension she was, her body reacted to the bliss the toy was giving her. When she was finished, shameful and sweaty he told her to put her clothes back and threatened if she told the police that he'd come back for her.

She felt she was going to be raped and murdered but she wasn't and thought the whole thing was strange and utterly terrifying. She drove home shaking in tears of humiliation, anger and relief. The whole thing was really very bizarre and it made no sense to her. She thought of calling the police and reporting it but she already had a death threat hanging over her head. She didn't want to invite one to actually follow though on it. She didn't see his face and couldn't give an accurate description if who had taken her anyway.

Back home, she took a long shower.

In the early morning she searched her car for her missing panties, they were no where to be found. She thought maybe they fell out of the car or the pervert took them with him.

She had been summoned into Kozak's office again and she had got there early. Normally she wouldn't just go in but this time was different. She was feeling bolder. She sat in the chair and waited for him looking out the large window in back of his desk. She decided to get up and take a closer look. She walked up to the window and looked out. She sighed and turned around. She noticed his computer screen. Her eyes grew large. The video was opened and paused in a media player. It was her, barley dressed, sitting in her car, during the worst night of her life. It was then that Kozak came in. "Why, why do you have that?" She asked shocked.

"Cuz I wanted it," he said like a spoiled child.

"You, how did you get that?"

"Well um, I orchestrated that," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"You…did that?" She asked horrified.

"He didn't bring you any bodily harm did he? I told him not to."

"Told him not to! You told him to terrorize me!" In a rage, she shoved his computer off his desk. He grabbed her, holding her arms at her sides.

"Calm down, calm down. He only took a little video," he reasoned.

"That was humiliating and I thought I was going to die you fucking psycho!"

"But you didn't, not a scratch on you, in fact, and you got an orgasm out of it." She thrashed about kicking and swearing at him. "Shh, shh, not so loud. Is it really that bad that it was me?" he asked smugly. She looked at him. "Think about it. You could work in a lab anywhere in the country but you've stayed here for the past 6 years…and it's not because you're in love with this city." She looked at him in shock. She took the opportunity to stomp on his foot causing him to release her. He grunted and caught her from behind. "The lady doth protest much," he said into her ear.

"I want no part of this or you. Let go of me right now."

"Oh come now, your moral high horse doesn't have any legs to stand on here." He turned her to face him. "This place, where you chose to work, covers up many atrocities committed against life everyday. They are all swept neatly, under, the rug."

"I'm not ok with that I'm not," she said, wiping tears before they fell.

"As for me, I brought you into this to bring us together because I know, what you want." She tried to push out of his arms again.

"You're twisted and sick. You killed Larry."

"Collateral damage," he stated. She looked at him shocked.

"You're a monster."

"Oh hush; you knew how resourceful, determined, and hungry I am. You want me."

"I," she tried to protest. He grabbed her butt and held her to him.

"You know it and I know it," he said as a matter of factly. She trembled and gripped his suit collar.

She never suspected he knew her desire for him. They had always been professional with each other, up till recent events. When she did think of him she concluded that she probably wasn't his type anyway.

"I'm completely starved for you," he continued. Utterly voracious."


End file.
